bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrapnel Shot
Shrapnel Shot is the second upgrade of Path 2 for the Sniper Monkey in BTD6. It allows all bloons fully popped by the Sniper Monkey to send out sharp fragments, similar to a the Bomb Shooter's Frag Bombs upgrade, but dependent only if the bloon is fully popped or not. Each piece of shrapnel deals 1 damage per bloon up to two bloons, though sprays of shrapnel can deal more damage if close enough to nearby bloons. Strategies Shrapnel Shot is an upgrade that identifies one of the most critical flaws of the Sniper Monkey, in that he lacks any form of grouped popping power and is often overwhelmed because of its single targeting capabilities, frequently causing bloons to split into large groups of their children layers that flusters the Sniper. In such a scenario, Shrapnel Shot can take out one bloon directly as well as pop several other bloons indirectly. However, this comes as a far-cry to a viable solution, as the Path 2 of the Sniper Monkey tends to be the least powerful in the long run. At the benefit for Camo detection and Shrapnel Shot, the player loses out on increasing the Sniper Monkey's damage by a considerable amount or increasing firing speed to increase general DPS, the combination of both being an ideal Sniper. Where a 2/0/2 Sniper has a decent fire rate and high damage for a single target, a x/2/x Sniper loses out on either fire rate to diminish the utility of Shrapnel Shot or loses the high damage to make popping bloons fully a hassle. If the player must use this upgrade, both Path 1 and Path 3 have their pros and cons, especially when considering the next upgrade Bouncing Bullet - Path 1 provides a harder hitting shot, now able to hit four individual bloons at a time, allowing for Shrapnel Shot to potentially activate 4 times in a single volley and mitigate the loss of natural fire rate increases in the process. It also allows the monkey maintain his role as a damage dealer to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Alternatively, increasing the fire rate and having Bouncing Bullet allows the Sniper to output many instances of Shrapnel Shot at the cost of low damage to single targets. Since Shrapnel Shot requires a bloon to be fully popped before releasing more shrapnel, a low damage per shot may be very hindering for a typical Sniper Monkey. However, changing the usual Strong targeting priority to First allows the faster fire rate and Bouncing Bullet to truly activate Shrapnel Shot to its utmost potential. Also, this upgrade may backfire when a shrapnel accidentally hits a bloon that spawns more than one children (e.g. Rainbow Bloons), the amount of bloons will duplicate, sometimes allowing the Sniper to take more than one shot. Version History (BTD6) ;11.0 * Main bullets now allows the Sniper Monkey to deal +2 damage to Camo Bloons. Trivia *Shrapnel Shot adds a yellow explosion symbol on the Sniper Monkey's beret. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades